Dragon's Heart (Charlie Weasley)
by HeStoleYourHorcrux
Summary: Hogwarts'tan mezun olan Charlie Weasley'nin hikayesi.
1. Prolog

Okulumu özleyecek miyim? Tabii ki! En kötü yedi seneyi geçirenler bile elbet bir şeyleri özler.

Küçücüktüm, eh biraz da korkaktım ilk geldiğimde; onun sıralarında büyüdüm, bazen yalnız kalmak istedim de banyolarına sığındım, hasta olduğumda yataklarına yattım. Hogwarts sadece bir okul değil hatta sadece bir ev de değildi, o aynı zamanda merhametli bir anneydi.

Bunun için, şimdi ondan kopmak çok zor geliyordu ama onu ne olursa olsun iyi hatırlayacağımı biliyordum. İyisiyle kötüsüyle bana kattığı yedi sene için ona teşekkür ediyordum.

Kayıkla geldiğim bu şatodan şimdi aynı kayıkla ayrılıyordum ama bu kez daha hüzünlüydüm. Hogwarts maceram artık burada bitiyordu ancak yepyeni bir macera başlıyordu.

Bekle beni Romanya, Charlie Weasley geliyor!

Mezun olur olmaz çalışmak istediğimi daha doğrusu buna mecbur olduğumu tüm öğretmenler hatta öğrencilerin büyük kısmı biliyordu. Ailemin durumu ortadaydı. Benim arkamdan kardeşlerim gelecekti ve babamın omuzlarındaki yük giderek artıyordu. Bunun için artık kendi başımın çaresine bakmak zorundaydım. Şanslıydım ki Profesör Kettleburn yeteneklerime ve ilgi alanıma uygun bir iş bulmuştu bana.

Ben ona fazlasıyla minnet ederken annem tam anlamıyla delirmişti "Ne? Hayır, Charlie! Kesinlikle Romanya'ya gitmiyorsun! Sen de bir şey söylesene, Arthur! Ah, kendini öldürtecek!" Mesele annemin beni çok sevip göndermek istememesi değildi, Romanya'da ejderhalar üzerine çalışmalar sürdürecek olmamdı ki bu kısım beni en heyecanlandıran kısımdı.

Ejderhalar! Sert bir mizaçları var, doğru, ancak bana kalırsa kesinlikle yanlış anlaşılmış yaratıklar. Her biri birbirinden güzel, her biri inanılmaz yeteneklere sahip, her biri özel. Büyücüler olarak onlardan öğreneceğimiz daha çok şey var. Sırlarla dolu oldukları için onları keşfetmek için sabırsızlanıyordum.


	2. 1: Ayak İşçisi

Mezuniyetten sonra zaman hiç geçmez oldu. Hiçbir şey yapmadığım için olsa gerek. Evet, yola çıkacağım güne kadar evde tembel tembel yattım; sadece bir ara ejderhalar ansiklopedisini biraz karıştırdım o kadar. Teorik bilgi edinmek elbet faydalıdır tabii ama ejderhalar üzerine çalıştıkça, onlar hakkında daha fazlasını öğreneceğime inanıyordum. Bunun için çalışmalarıma kafamı fazla doldurmadan devam ettim.

Yola çıkacağım sabah, annem mutfakta hüngür hüngür ağlıyordu ve bana engel olmaları için hem babamı hem de Bill'i harekete geçirmeye çalışıyordu. Benim adıma mutlu olmasını isterdim, cenazemdeymiş gibi ağlamasını değil. Bu sadece onun için değil, tüm aile için geçerliydi.

Annem üzgün olduğu ve babamın da onu sakinleştirmesi gerektiği için, sadece Bill benimle istasyona geldi. Peronda trenimi ararken, Bill tuhaf bir şaşkınlıkla "Gidiyor olduğuna hala inanamıyorum." dedi "Annem aşırı tepki verince vazgeçersin diye düşünmüştüm." Başımı ona doğru çevirdim "Sen vazgeçer miydin?" Yürürken elleri cebindeydi, yere bakıyordu ve etrafında neler olup bittiğine hiç dikkat etmiyordu. Omuz silkti "Bilmiyorum... Sanırım bir şeyi ne kadar istediğime bağlı."

"İşte tam da bu yüzden vazgeçmedim. Bu işi istiyorum. Sadece paraya ihtiyacım olduğu için de değil, bu hayallerimin işi. Ne kadar mutlu olduğumu fark edince, annem de sakinleşecektir." Bunu söylemiştim ama annem adına garanti veremiyordum. Bir sürü çocuğu olmasına rağmen hepimizi eşit bir şekilde sevebiliyordu hala.

Trenimi bulduğumuzda saate baktım. On küsür dakika kalmıştı. Bill ondan beklemediğim duygusal bir tonlamayla "Aktarmalarda dikkatli ol." dedikten sonra bana sıkıca sarıldı. Zar zor kaldırdığım elimle sırtına pat pat vurup iç çektim "Annemin darılmasını istemiyorum. Bana yazın. Lütfen!" Geri çekildi "Sen de bize yazmayı unutma yoksa annem ne kadar rezil olacağına bakmadan sana bir çığırtkan gönderir. Sırıttım "Bu korkunç olurdu... Neyse, ben artık trene bineyim."

Elini kaldırıp, belli belirsiz salladı "Görüşürüz! Kendine dikkat et! Ejderhalar için söylemiyorum, yanlış anlama. Yabancı bir ülkede olacaksın." Ona karşılık verdim "Görüşürüz Bill!" Okul dönemimi ailemden aylarca uzak kalarak geçirmiş olmama rağmen, ilk defa bir vedalaşma sırasında duygulanmıştım.

Yolculuğum çok uzun ve bol aktarmalı geçtiği için hiç keyif alamadım. Üstelik akşam üstü, sanırım dördüncü trenimdi, bindiğim trende, kompartımanı küçük bir bebeği olan bir kadınla paylaşmak zorunda kalmıştım ve bebek sürekli ağlıyordu. Dürüst olmam gerekirse, bebekleri pek sevdiğim söylenemez. Büyüdüğüm evde sürekli bebekler vardı ve bu da, benim için uykusuz geçen geceler demek oluyordu.

Romanya'ya vardığımda saat çok geç olmuştu. Pansiyona nasıl gidileceğini bilmediğim ve bu saatte soracak kimse olmadığı, istasyon görevlileri bile gitmişti, için mecburen taksi tutmak zorunda kaldım. Pansiyondan içeri adımımı atmamla pek yorgun görünen bir kadın karşıladı beni "Hoş geldiniz!" tebessüm ettim "Biraz vakitsiz geldim ama trenin bu kadar geç kalacağını bilmiyordum."

"Sorun değil." diye karşılık verdi, başarılı bir aksanla "İsminiz neydi bu arada?" Ona ismimi söylediğimde çarçabuk giriş işlemlerini halledip benimle odaya çıktı. Elime odanın anahtarlarını verirken "Gelişinizden haberdar edildim, Bay Weasley." dedi, gizemli bir tonda "ancak tam olarak nerede çalışacağınızı bilmiyorum. Yine de, size bildirmek isterim ki pansiyonumuzda sizin deyiminizle Mugglelar da kalmakta. Bunun için büyü işlerinizi elinizden geldiğince dikkat çekmeden yapmanızı rica etmek zorundayım."

Ağzım bir heyecanla açıldı "Siz de cadı mısınız?" Başını iki yana salladı "O kadar şanslı olamadım ne yazık ki. Koftiyim ben." Ben susunca devam etti "Dediğim gibi, lütfen dikkatli olun." Başımı salladım "Dikkatli olacağım, Bayan-" Çarçabuk "Craioveanu." diye yanıtlayınca gergin bir şekilde gülümsedim "Unuttum bile." Güldü "İsterseniz Gavrila da diyebilirsiniz." Bu daha iyiydi "Akılda kalıcı." dedim "Mugglelar konusunda uyardığınız için teşekkür ederim. Bu arada Gavrila, Wizard's Pub'a nasıl gideceğimi biliyor musun? Sanırım orada Koca Aurel'i bulmam gerekiyormuş."

"Evet, pansiyondan çıktıktan sonra sola dönerseniz, sokağın sonunda Wizard's Pub var ama oraya herkesin girmesine izin vermezler. Sadece cadılara büyücülere özel bir yer hatta çoğu cadı ve büyücü işine gitmek için orayı kullanıyor. Oradan bakanlığa ve pek çok yere doğrudan geçit var. İçeri girmek için de büyücü olduğunu kanıtlamak gerekiyor." Bu kolaydı. Bunun üstesinden kolayca gelebilirdim.

Ertesi sabah azıcık uykuyla Wizard's Pub'ın karşısına dikildim. Kapıda iri yarı iki tane adam vardı. Onlara bakarak biraz daha yaklaştım. Fazla yaklaştığımda ise biri elini kaldırarak durmamı ima etti. Sonra da kendi dillerinde bir şeyler söyledi. Ona, dediğini anlamadığımı söylediğimde bu kez "Nereye gidiyorsun, delikanlı?" diye sordu. Elimle işaret ederek "İçeri." dedim, rahatlıkla "Ben de büyücüyüm."

İkisi aynı anda güldü "Hep böyle söylerler!" Kaşlarımı kaldırdım "Ben de büyücüyüm ama bu kadar Muggle içinde bunu nasıl kanıtlayacağımı bilemiyorum." sahiden de sokak oldukça kalabalıktı. Mugglelar'ın beni görmesi riskini alamazdım. "Koca Auriel'i arıyorum. Ejder Kalbi'nde işe başlayacağım." Solumda kalan kollarını bağladı "Koca Auriel'den mühürlü mektubun yanında mı?"

Neyse ki onlara mektubu verdiğimde daha fazla soru sormadan ya da bir şeyler talep etmeden içeri girmeme izin verdiler. Doğruca bar masasına yöneldim "Ben Koca Auriel'i arıyorum." Barmen bana az ötedeki iri yarı adamı gösterdi. Ona neden 'koca' dediklerini şimdi daha iyi anlıyordum.

"Bay Auriel..." diyerek karşısına dikildim "Ben Charlie... Charlie Weasley... Ve şey, bir süre önce beni sizinle çalışmam için kabul etmiştiniz." Gözlerini kısıp beni süzdüğünü "Kettleburn bana çok başarılı bir öğrencisini göndereceğini söylediğinde alınma ama kılçık gibi bir çocuk beklemiyordum." ağzım açık kalınca devam etti "Ama üzülme. Her zamanki ayak işi yapacak birine ihtiyaç vardır."

Böylece hizmetçilik görevim başlamış oldu. Ejderha çişi ve kakası temizliyordum, ekip binasında yerleri ve pencereleri siliyordum ve hatta tuvaleti bile temizlediğim oldu. Doğrusu, evden ayrılmayı kabul ederken aklımda bunlar yoktu. Ben ejderhalarla ilgili bir şey yapacağımı sanmıştım ki şu an bebek ejderhaları beslemeye bile razıydım.

Ejderha kakası içinde geçen altıncı haftada sonra Auriel, ona artık Koca Auriel dememi istemiyordu çünkü bu onun bar lakabıydı, yanıma geldi. Tüm dilek hakkımı beni kovmasından yana kullanmak istiyordum zira Profesör Kettleburn'e mahcup olacağım korkusundan kendim istifa edemiyordum.

Gür bir sesle "Weasley," dedi. O sırada ekip binasının yerlerini siliyordum "Evet, Auriel?" Elini omzuma koydu "Önümüzdeki hafta buraya Avrupa'nın pek çok yerinden ejderha yetiştiricileri gelecek. Bizim gibi. Büyük bir toplantı olacak, anlayacağın. Senin de orada olmanı istiyorum. İyi bir eğitim alasın ki ejderhalarla karşı karşıya geldiğinde uzuvların hala seninle olsun."

"Auriel, merak ediyorum. Sahiden ejderhalarla ilgilenmeme izin vereceksin misin? Herkes bir şeyler yapıyor... Biri yavruları gözlemliyor, diğeri hasta ve yaşlı ejderhalarla ilgileniyor, başka birisi ejderhaların üremesini kontrol altına tutuyor... Herkes için sınırsız seçenek varken ben burada altı haftada tek bir ejderha bile göremedim."

Zaten omzumda olan eliyle omzumu sıktı "Ejderhaları göreceksin, Charlie. Hazır olduğunda göreceksin."


End file.
